SHINIGAMI HAKEN KYOUKAI DEATH!
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Varios songfic, creados con los character song de los shinigamis Eric Slingby, Alan Humphries, William T. Spears, Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox y Undertaker más las canciones interpretadas por ellos en los musicales, cada canción es una historia, no están relacionadas entre si, esto es exclusivo de shinigamis. (no yaoi)
1. ACLARACIONES

_**BUENO, ESTO ORIGINALMENTE ERA SOLO UN ONE SHOT DEL HIMNO DEL DESPACHO DE SHINIGAMIS, DEL MUSICAL "THE MOST BEAUTIFUL DEATH IN DE WORLD" MIL ALMAS PURAS Y EL SHINIGAMI CAÍDO, PEROOOO HE DECIDIDO ALARGARLO, USARE TODAS LAS CANCIONES DEL MUSICAL Y LOS CHARACTER SONGS, EXCLUSIVAMENTE SOLO LAS DE LOS SHINIGAMIS, (UNDERTAKER, WILLIAM, GRELL, ERIC, ALAN Y RONALD); DE NINGUN OTRO PERSONAJE, (alguno detalles son invento mío y otros cómo ya saben son los cánones de Yana Toboso) .**_

_**ME ENCANTAN LOS SHINIGAMIS DE YANA TOBOSO, ES UNA PENA QUE TOBOSO SAMA NO EXPLOTE MÁS A LOS PERSONAJES MORTALMENTE SEXYS X3.**_

_**…**_

_**CADA PERSONAJE CUENTA CON DOS CANCIONES, PERO YA QUE GRELL Y UNDERTAKER CANTAN EN LOS MUSICALES, HE AGREGADO R-SHITEI DEL MUSICAL "THE MOST BEAUTIFUL DEATH IN THE WORLD" Y LA CANCIÓN DE UNDERTAKER DEL PRIMER MUSICAL "THAT BUTLER FRIENDSHIP".**_

_**YA QUE ERIC Y ALAN NO TIENEN CHARACTER SONG, USARÉ LAS CANCIONES INTERPRETADAS SOLO POR ELLOS EN EL MUSICAL AUNQUE TRISTEMENTE SON MUY CORTAS, ESTO "NO" ESTA BASADO EN LAS MUERTES DE AMBOS, ELLOS ESTAN VIVOS "fuck yea Slingphries".**_

_**REESCRIBÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO, EL DEL HIMNO, PARA QUE SE AJUSTE A TODOS Y NO SOLO A GRELL COMO EN LA PRIMERA VERSIÓN.**_

_**MIL GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y TOLERANCIA, GRACIAS A MIS NUEVOS SEGUIDORES Y A LAS PERSONITAS HERMOSAS QUE ME DEJAN ALGÚN REVIEW, LOS AMO.**_


	2. HIMNO SHINIGAMI

**_Somos el Despacho de la Sociedad de Shinigamis_**  
**_¡Nosotros obedecemos las reglas!_**  
**_¿Quien está rompiéndolas?_**  
**_¿Quien?~_**

Eric Slingby, Alan Humphries, Ronald Knox y Grell Sutcliff, los mejores shinigamis de la división de Londres bajo el mando de William T. Spears el gerente, un hombre que aparentemente no tiene sentimientos, un hombre orgulloso de su trabajo el cual debe practicarse a la perfección, siguiendo las reglas, pero no existe la perfección ¿o sí? en el oficio de la muerte la exactitud y puntualidad es fundamental, nadie debe vivir más de lo estipulado, el nombre de los dioses de la muerte debe mantenerse limpio, los sentimientos y asuntos personales quedan fuera a la hora de juzgar almas.

Tal parece que el supervisor del despacho,_ William T. Spears_ estaba pagando un mal karma, tenía bajo su mando a su gran dolor de cabeza desde la academia, 80 años después y para la eternidad, su colega, "amigo", subordinado, gran "admirador/enamorado" y demente acosador Grell Sutcliff.

El supervisor del despacho también era aficionado a castigar a sus empleados asignándoles horas extra sin paga, no permitiría que los holgazanes segadores arruinaran la perfección de su mundo.

_Grell Sutcliff_, un shinigami loco, hambriento de sangre, sadomasoquista, amanerado e impuntual, amante de todo lo que sea de color ROJO y lo peor de todo, tenía una debilidad por los "demonios", enemigos naturales de todo shinigami; el pelirrojo es experto en desquiciar a su patrón; Grell nuevamente fue atrapado coqueteando con el mayordomo del infierno Sebastian Michaelis además de extraviar las almas encomendadas para ese día, las montañas de documentos se siguen acumulando en su escritorio y una vez más William tiene que salir a buscarlo para salvarlo de la ira del sirviente de los Phantomhive.

Cuando William viene de regreso al despacho arrastrando a Grell, el moreno sorprende a _Ronald Knox _coqueteando con la nueva recepcionista, el joven rubio es buen empleado, pero suele aflojar el ritmo de vez en cuando, aunque jamás pierde un alma, él detesta llenar papeles, no es algo que se le dé muy bien, pero haría lo que sea con tal de no tener "horas extra", esa frase no existe en su vocabulario.

_Alan Humphries y Eric Slingby, _procuran cumplir con su trabajo puntualmente, pero incluso las deidades se ven seducidas por el pecado, Eric era conocido como el mayor juerguero del despacho; antes de que Ronald Knox llegara, el rubio escoses era quien acaparaba a las secretarias lindas, pero una vez que su mejor amigo "Alan" enfermo mortalmente, la diversión quedo a un lado, Eric es capaz de todo con tal de proteger a su colega y "hermano". Entre la lista de shinigamis problemáticos y desertores también entra Undertaker, el viejo segador cambio sus importantes gafas por el placer de reír y vivir en libertad, aunque suele caer en libertinaje, la parca problemática es admirada y respetada por el estricto William, algo bizarro para el obsesivo shinigami.

**_Somos shinigamis ejemplares_**

**_¡Siempre puntuales!_**  
**_¿Quien llegó tarde? ¿Quién?~_**

William cómo buen Ingles, era esclavo del reloj, amante de la puntualidad, con una agenda perfectamente organizada, cada segundo debe ser aprovechado correctamente, esta rutina perfecta suele venirse abajo cuando el hiperactivo segador escarlata, solía llegar tarde al trabajo, _" una ¿dama? Siempre llega elegantemente tarde"._

* * *

_Los Dioses de la muerte deben seguir las reglas para llevar a cabo a la perfección su trabajo, para eso fueron creadas las reglas ¿no?._

**_Regla N° 1!_**

**_Los shinigamis deben usar anteojos._**

Lawrence Anderson también llamado "padre" es el creador de las gafas de todos los shinigamis, ya que sus ojos han sido modificados para poder ver los cinematic record de las personas destinadas a morir para así poder juzgar sus almas, su vista es pésima respecto a las cosas banales de la vida.

Durante su examen final para por fin graduarse como shinigamis de élite William T. Spears conoció gracias a Grell Sutcliff el significado y el valor de los anteojos. Algo esencial para la vida y supervivencia de cualquier segador de almas.

_"Solo aquellos que conocen el valor de la vida son dignos de poseer las importantes gafas". _Pero no todos entienden esta importante regla; esos irresponsables serán castigados con horas extra sin paga.

**_N° 2!_**  
**_Ellos deben preocuparse y tener un adecuado cuidado de sus guadañas_**

Death Scythe o Guadaña de la Muerte, el arma e instrumento de trabajo de todo shinigami, eficientes tanto para luchar y protegerse de demonios y almas vengativas, así como para recolectar los registros. Todas las guadañas son parte de la esencia de los semidioses, originalmente son hoces, pero pueden ser modificadas al gusto de sus propietarios, mientras más grande sea la death scythe, mayor es su capacidad de almacenamiento de almas. Las personalizaciones requieren de tramites especiales, aunque no todos los siguen al pie de la letra, por regla general, aunque no es obligatorio, las guadañas tienen formas de instrumentos de jardinería, ya que los shinigamis son los jardineros encargados de cosechar las almas y de arrancar las malas hierbas (demonios y almas corruptas), para mantener limpio el jardín de Dios (el mundo de los mortales). Ellos deben cuidar de su guadaña siempre y darle un buen uso, o se verán sancionados, eso lo aprendió Grell el día que se fue a jugar al mayordomo torpe y descuartizador con Madam Red, perdió el privilegio de conservar su juguete ilegal de destrucción masiva, el cual fue cambiado por unas insulsas tijeras pequeñitas.

Undertaker prefiere lo tradicional, su death scythe conserva la forma típica de las hoces de cosecha, aunque su aspecto es impresionante además de tener una enorme hoja de siega.

William es amante de lo práctico, el aspecto y tamaño no es lo importante, el punto es que sea eficiente, su guadaña está conformada por un polo de poda que se extiende infinitamente, una longitud tan eterna e indefinida como sus vidas.

Ronald Knox, el chico rebelde del despacho; el joven rubio modificó su guadaña para que funcionara como una podadora de césped, dicho cambio fue recomendado por su senpai Grell Sutcliff, el pelirrojo que siempre desprecia a los novatos, quedó prendido de su joven kouhai, él era diferente, era un innovador, las maquinas motorizadas y pesadas son las preferidas por la parca carmesí, se necesita fuerza y poder para controlar dichas maquinas. Al igual que su superior, Ronald no siguió los pasos requeridos para modificar su death scythe, pero el novato no fue tan irresponsable, el prefirió ser más sutil y conquistar a la chica linda de Asuntos Generales, una cena fue más que suficiente para acelerar el proceso. Qué razón tiene Sutcliff al decir _"Sí eres guapo considérate remunerado"_ , ese rostro aunque infantil, es muy apuesto y ha pagado con creces cada "emergencia", si es que se le puede llamar emergencia el omitir papeleo tedioso.

Dentro de la categoría de guadañas motorizadas y caras bonitas también entra Grell Sutcliff, el perezoso shinigami rojo, aunque si pidió la autorización a su jefe para modificar su arma, no consiguió cumplir su objetivo. El intentar seducir a William no resultó tan buena idea, tal parece el estricto hombre no tiene interés en las veladas románticas bajo la luz de la luna para discutir los asuntos de la oficina, aún así Grell no se dio por vencido y modifico su arma el mismo.

Eric y Alan prefirieron al igual que su patrón, el concepto conservador, el escoses originalmente castaño pero que decidió unirse al equipo de los rubios, mantiene una sierra común y corriente, mientras que el joven Alan tiene una slasher estilo japones. Existe un sinfín de guadañas con distintas formas, pero cada una es única y eficiente según su creador y propietario.

**_N° 3!_**

**_Los diversos gastos deben ser resueltos a fin de mes._**

A la hora de entregar su respectivo papeleo, Ronald suele trabajar a marchas forzadas para terminar a tiempo, el joven rubio prefiere salir de fiesta antes que llenar documentos, pero él nunca cumplirá horas extraordinarias, mucho menos sin paga.

Grell Sutcliff, un fashionista y toda una dama, no puede darse el lujo de trabajar en harapos baratos y corrientes, pero sus gustos y lujos son muy caros, además de que con tantas reducciones salariales, horas extra sin paga y descensos de categoría, su cartera prácticamente esta vacía.

"¿Pero… por qué no tratar de que se le reembolsen los gastos? después de todo un empleado feliz trabaja mejor.

_-Señor Sutcliff, ¿está seguro de que la ropa, los zapatos y las golosinas cuentan como viáticos?.-_ pregunto un chico de asuntos generales.

_-Por supuesto cariño, lo hago todo el tiempo y Will nunca se ha quejado, ahora niño haz lo que te digo.-_ dijo el molesto pelirrojo.

_-Sutcliff!.-_ El gerente estaba a sus espaldas.

-_Oh Will cariño, ¿como estas?_- el pelirrojo huyó de la escena; hoy no obtendría la reposición de su dinero, tal vez y con suerte lograría que Ronald le invitara el almuerzo.

**_N° 4!_**

**_Sí eres un hombre apuesto entonces puedes considerarte remunerado._**

Al ser hombres inmortales y no envejecer a la misma velocidad que los humanos, la galantería y/o belleza es importante entre los arrogantes segadores de almas que pecan de vanidad y el vocero de la belleza en el despacho, inconfundiblemente es Grell Sutcliff, aunque no es el único, existen dos rubios presumidos (Eric y Ronald) que gozan de ser el centro de atención de las bellas secretarias, Alan es un poco más modesto, al joven no le gusta llamar tanto la atención aunque se permitió hacer una leve modificación al uniforme, haría a un lado la típica corbata negra y no sería el único en explotar su imagen, Eric cambio sus cabellos marrones por algo más moderno y atractivo, para su fortuna, el poder de cambiar su aspecto físico le dio la ventaja de cambiar el tono de su cabello, Ronald le siguió los pasos y ambos adoptaron un look moderno, los peinados extravagantes y llamativos eran la clave para atraer secretarias.

Undertaker, prefería mantener de cierto modoun perfil bajo _es lo más apropiado en el negocio de la muerte. _Y aunque William presume de ser el más sereno y conservador de todos, su inmaculada imagen siempre debe ser prolija y perfecta, ningún error en su imagen y aspecto físico será perdonado.

El negocio de la muerte puede que no sea bien pagado, después de todo, ellos simplemente son unos burócratas, no aristócratas, pero si se "nace" afortunado, lo mejor es sacar provecho, cómo dice Eric, _"siempre es mejor cuando alguien más paga tus tragos". _

**_Mantenemos la vista en el itinerario de muertes_**  
**_y recolectamos las almas._**  
**_Nunca debemos bajar la guardia_**  
**_o los hambrientos demonios_**  
**_nos arrebatarán las almas._**

Sólo se pueden cosechar las almas programadas, las cuales están marcadas en sus listas de la muerte, nunca se puede matar a alguien que no esté en dicha lista, aunque existen excepciones para los humanos beneficiosos para el mundo, sus nombres pueden ser borrados, aunque no suele pasar seguido, por lo regular todos merecen morir. Aquellos que sieguen vidas no programadas, para fines de beneficio personal, automáticamente se convierten shinigamis caídos y sus nombres serán borrados de los libros de los dioses de la muerte claro excepto Grell Sutcliff, William no lo permitiría, aunque Eric y Alan corrieron con suerte, William fue indulgente, pero no se salvaron de un castigo.

…

Las parcas deben de cosechar las almas con cautela y rapidez para evitar que las alimañas les roben las preciadas almas para alimentarse, un descuido tal es imperdonable, sacaría de balance el perfecto funcionamiento de la sede, tan perfecto como la maquinaria de un reloj.

El gerente del despacho odia con todo su ser a estas plagas del infierno, en especial a "Sebas-chan", el sirviente del infierno distrae a su pelirrojo subordinado causando trabajo extra y papeleo innecesario para todos, aunque hay que admitir que siempre es preferible un perro con correa.

**_Somos el Despacho de la Sociedad de Shinigamis_**  
**_bailamos salvajemente_**  
**_pero_**  
**_estamos faltos de aliento_**  
**_Vivimos realmente una larga vida_**  
**_¿Quien será expuesto? ¿Quien~?_**

Cualquiera diría que al trabajar en el negocio de la muerte un shinigami de élite no se puede divertir y nadie creería que el gerente William T. Spears, sería participe de las fiestas sociales; pero es bueno des estresarse de tanto papeleo de vez en cuando, en especial en las fiestas de fin de año que son una recompensa para el esfuerzo y trabajo arduo de todos. William suele bailar en compañía de su equipo de trabajo, pero sólo con ellos, es una suerte poder divertirse sin desfallecer aunque después de bailar sin parar, un buen descanso será más que obligatorio. Los expertos en el tema de las fiestas y las borracheras eran Ronald Knox y Eric Slingby respectivamente.

**_N° 5!_**

**_Trabajamos fríamente sin esbozar ni una sonrisa_**

¿La muerte es algo serio?, bueno, para el shinigami legendario Undertaker eso no es una regla a seguir, _"¿qué tiene de malo el querer algo de diversión durante el trabajo?", _el segador de cabellos plata, aunque ya está retirado, no abandonó el oficio de la muerte, él ya no cosecha almas, pero sigue trabajando con los muertos, "embelleciendo" aquellos singulares cadáveres además de realizar experimentos con las almas y los recuerdos de estos, él revivirá a los difuntos aunque le cause malos ratos al conde Phantomhive y a su demoniaco mayordomo, porque no hay nada más gracioso que ver sus caras incrédulas y frustradas.

**_N° 6!_**

**_Y cuando llega la hora fijada dejamos el trabajo y vamos a la fiesta_**

Ronald Knox, el rey de las fiestas e ídolo de las secretarias, y al igual que su sensei William, odia el papeleo y trabajo innecesarios es por eso que cumplirá con su deber al pie de la letra y con rapidez además de ser muy apegado a su patrón: William, el "niño" debía aliarse con su jefe para evitarse castigos y así no faltar a sus citas; aunque no le gusta ser considerado un niño, en ocasiones suele usar ese pretexto para salvarse de las reprimendas de su jefe, el novato pone cara inocente y se justifica diciendo que esta "en la edad", así logra ablandar el muerto corazón de William, tal vez logra sacar el lado paternal del gerente.

Ronald era el primero en huir una vez que era la hora de la salida, muy distinto a su senpai Grell, el pelirrojo con frecuencia es castigado con tiempo extra y William suele permanecer a su lado para vigilarlo y evitar que escape, o en caso contrario, .

**_Un incidente ocurrió_**  
**_Habrá horas extras esta noche?_**  
**_El número de muertos y almas_**  
**_no coinciden! Maldita sea!_**  
**_Vamos a comenzar la investigación!_**

William no permitía errores en su despacho, sus subordinados debían ser eficientes dioses de la muerte, y si algo salía mal debía corregirse en el momento, aunque es molesto y tedioso ser la niñera de los ineptos segadores, el restablecer el orden en su mundo perfecto, llenaba de satisfacción pura a William; así se desgarrara las uñas, incluso si le cotara hasta su última gota de sangre él acabaría con los demonios y desertores.

**_Somos el Despacho de la Sociedad de Shinigamis_**  
**_Nosotros obedecemos las reglas!_**  
**_Es un deber_**  
**_Somos shinigamis ejemplares_**  
**_¡Siempre puntuales!_**  
**_¿Quien llegó tarde? ¿Quien~?_**

Los shinigamis que se atrevieran a desobedecer las reglas seguro encontraría su castigo, Eric y Alan no fueron la excepción, después de ser salvados de las garras del demonio Michaelis un severo juicio les espero, William fue indulgente con ellos cómo cuando Grell y el caso de Jack el Destripador, pero aún así todos fueron castigados, toda clase de sanciones sería utilizada, descensos de categoría, reducciones salariales, incluso la deshonra de perder sus guadañas (temporalmente).

El trabajo de shinigamis era algo serio, eran Dioses respetables y debían de demostrar su rango trabajando con pulcritud y puntualidad, la documentación atrasada no se le permitía a nadie aunque a veces Grell lograba salirse con la suya.

**_Estas aflojando el ritmo_**  
**_Tus importantes anteojos están inclinados_**  
**_Qué hay de retirarse?_**  
**_Apuesto a que todos estarían extremadamente felices_**  
**_El amor es... tan doloroso... A~n_**

Grell gozaba de privilegios en la oficina y a los demás empleados no les parecía correcto ni agradable y solían molestar al pelirrojo sugiriéndole que se jubilara, que era muy descuidado en su apariencia, además de un holgazán promiscuo.

Desde que Eric Slingby llego al despacho de Londres, jamás entendió a su compañero carmín, el escoses venia con un ritmo de trabajo muy estricto, nada de perder el tiempo, pero Grell siempre causaba problemas, la parca roja se contoneaba por los pasillos coqueteando con todos y todas, pronto llego Alan y el joven castaño se unió a la forma de pensar del rubio, para Alan la ética era primordial, el joven acataba todas las ordenes y la actitud de su senpai escarlata era deprimente.

Ronald aprecia demasiado a su senpai pero cuando se trata de mujeres y fiestas, seguramente el rubio vendería a su jefe rojo a los demonios con tal de ahorrarse las horas extra innecesarias

Aunque a William le doliera ellos tenían razón, tal vez el despacho funcionaria mejor sin la presencia de Grell, pero William no lo haría, no se desharía de su subordinado amanerado,_ "después de todo, no se puede amar sin sufrir un poco, la pena y el dolor son la gloria de los dioses de la muerte._

**_Mantenemos la vista en el itinerario de muertes_**  
**_y recolectamos las almas._**  
**_Nunca debemos bajar la guardia_**  
**_o los hambrientos demonios_**  
**_nos las arrebatarán._**

Aunque era su deber cuidar de las almas Grell solía perderles debido a ciertas distracciones infernales y William tenía que ir a recuperarla en compañía de Ronald, "pero ya le daría una sádica lección a ese pelirrojo masoquista, desobligado y coqueto".

William consideraba que todos, absolutamente todos los demonios eran iguales, ninguno se salvaba, pero cuando conoció al mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis, aprendió que estaba en un grave error, el líder de los shinigamis estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con seres descorazonados, incapaces de sentir amor por nada ni nadie, pero Michaelis tenía una extraña fijación por el alma de Ciel Phantomhive, aquél diablo no deseaba ninguna otra alma, incluso después de que descubrió que jamás podría consumir el alma de su bocchan… aun así permaneció fielmente a su lado, _después de todo, parece que no todos los demonios son animales salvajes e incontrolables. _

**_Somos el Despacho de la Sociedad de Shinigamis_**  
**_bailamos salvaje mente_**  
**_pero_**  
**_estamos faltos de aliento_**  
**_Vivimos realmente una larga vida_**  
**_pero eso es un secreto_**

Pero los shinigamis no tenían la eternidad comprada, podían jactarse de su resistencia en todos los ámbitos; ¿Cuanto vivía un Dios de la muerte?, nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta, aunque los semidioses solían mantener una apariencia eternamente joven, pues a partir de sus 20's estos dejaban de envejecer a la misma velocidad, había casos como "padre" y el "shinigami legendario", Laurens y Undertaker tenían siglos laborando para el despacho, habían vivido eones funcionando como shinigamis aunque la inmortalidad no era segura, cualquier cosa podía matarlos, "las espinas de la muerte" era una de las enfermedades más extrañas pero frecuentes entre los segadores, también sus propias guadañas, incluso un demonio, los ángeles de la muerte podían ser tan vulnerables como un humano.

**_Somos el Despacho de la Sociedad de Shinigamis ¡DEATH !_**  
**_¡Nosotros obedecemos las reglas!_**  
**_Es un deber_**  
**_Somos shinigamis ejemplares_**  
**_¡Siempre puntuales!_**  
**_¿Quien llegó tarde? ¿Quien~?_**

Pero a pesar de todas sus negligencias e idioteces eran el equipo de William, los mejores y por su continua falta de personal el gerente no tenia opción más que mantenerlos a su lado, sí, solo era por la falta de personal "_¿sin sentimientos involucrados?, ¿amor? ¿Amistad_?", sólo él lo sabía, después de todo una eternidad es demasiado para pasarla en soledad.

* * *

**_Bueno, primer capítulo reescrito y mejorado, esperen los próximos capítulos, se agradecen los comentarios ;) gracias._**


End file.
